Someone to Tuck Him in At Night
by Rosebud5
Summary: Jack said, "I don't have nobody tuckin' me in at night, like you do." One chilly evening, however, this isn't so true...Sarah's there for him, and right when he needs it most. Sarah/Jack


Hey all! Well I saw Newsies for the first time the other day and totally fell in love! Jack Kelly's by far my fave...He's so awesome! So here's my first Newsies fic...tell me what you guys think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Well I own the DVD, but I mean...Oh for Pete's sake you know what I mean.

~Rosey

* * *

**Someone to Tuck Him in At Night  
**

Sarah Jacobs woke up around midnight to the sound of something-or someone-out on her fire escape. Now, like most girls in New York would be, Sarah was frightened at first and she lay still in her bed, her heart pounding in her chest. But then, it was odd...there was something deep inside her that told her not to be afraid, but simply to go look and see who or what it was.

So, wrapping her robe around her slender frame, Sarah carefully slipped over to her window, parting the curtains and looking out into the dark night. And when she saw who it was, her heart skipped three whole beats. Her brother's best friend, Jack Kelly. His handsome face rested in his hand, his brown hair falling messily over his forehead. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or not, but he seemed to be slightly shaking in the cold New York night air. Biting her lip, Sarah slid open the window and carefully climbed out next to him.

At the sound of the window opening, Jack's head snapped up and he looked over in surprise. When he saw Sarah he smiled, scooting over so she could sit next to him. "Hey Sarah. Sorry...didn't mean ta wake ya," he greeted her.

"Jack, what are you doing out here? You'll catch your death," she mumbled, looking at him worriedly.

"Aww I'm alright. Some guys from da state are comin' by tonight ta see how things are holding up at da Newsies House and ain't no Jack Kelly can be there," he smiled with a gleam in his eyes.

"Jack, why didn't you come inside? You'll freeze to death," she whispered, putting her arm around his shoulder without thinking. The night air had chilled his clothes and he was cold to her touch.

"Didn't wanna wake you guys up," he shrugged.

"Quit being so noble and selfless," Sarah joked, getting to her feet. "Come on. Let's get you inside."

As he got to his feet, Jack paused for a moment, leaning against the railing and looking out across the lights of the city. It was so quiet for a moment that she could hear his heart beating in the dark. "Sarah?" he finally asked quietly. "Do you ever think of places outside-a New York?"

"Jack, the cold's gone to your head," she smiled, trying to pull him towards the window.

"No, I'm serious," he turned back to the railing. "I mean, it ain't like I hate it here or nothin'. It ain't like I'm depressed. I don't get depressed. I'm just saying there's gotta be someplace better than Manhattan. Ya know, like Santa Fe or somethin'."

"You think about Santa Fe a lot, don't you?" she mumbled. Jack only nodded and she smiled gently.

"Yeah. Where you don't have ta live your life ta please others, ya know?" He crossed his arms against the chill.

Sarah watched him for a moment before putting an arm around his waist and leaning her head against his shoulder, looking out at the city with him. "Sure I think about places outside of New York. Big, open skies. Lots of air."

"And space," Jack added with a grin. "Not that I'd know what ta do with it. I ain't really got any special talents. I mean, sure I can sell papes, and start a strike, and soak whoever deserves it, but I don't really got much else."

Sarah was shocked hearing him say this, and she looked him seriously in the eyes. "Jack, you're one of the most talented people I know."

Jack laughed, but then shivered as another cold wind whipped by. Sarah bit her lip, grabbing his arm. "Come on, let's get inside. It's freezing out here."

She led him to the window and then into the house. When they reached the living room, Sarah gestured to the couch. "You can sleep there tonight. I'll go get you a blanket." And before Jack could say anything, she hurried to a cabinet and pulled out a blanket, returning to the couch and handing it to Jack.

"Here," she smiled. "You need anything else?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I don't even need ta stay in here if ya don't want me ta. I can sleep like a baby out on da fire escape," Jack grinned.

"And freeze to death in the night? " Sarah rose an eyebrow. "Not going to happen. Now it's almost one in the morning and we both need some sleep." And then, with so much care it stunned Jack into silence, which was a rare thing, Sarah gently pushed him down into the couch and covered him with the blanket, kissing his forehead. "And you ARE talented, Jack. No matter where you go...where you end up...always remember that."

"Thanks," Jack smiled, putting a hand behind his head. "And no matter what you always remember you is da kindest goil Jack Kelly ever met. And dat's sayin' a lot." He paused, touching the blanket. "And thanks for...um...well, ain't nobody ever done dat for me before. It's nice."

Sarah only smiled. "Good night, Jack."

* * *

Well? I hope you all liked it! I don't really know what to think since it's my first Newsies fic...Constructive critisim is welcomed, but flames will be used to roast marshmellows at a campfire which I'll have with Jack. lol

~Rosey


End file.
